Breakheaven
by asunakirito540
Summary: Pernikahan bukanlah hal yang mudah pernikahan itu menyatukan dua pribadi orang yang berbeda menyatukan dua pemikiran yang berbeda menyatukan dua penyelesaian masalah yang berbeda menyatukan perbedaan berpendapat juga menyatukan dua hati yang berbeda inilah yang dialami oleh Naruto sang suami yang dingin dan Sakura sang penyabar akankah pernikahan mereka berjalan lancar ?
1. Chapter 1

**Tidak salahkan jika kita mencintai suami sendiri?**

 **Lalu, kenapa dia juga tak bisa sepertiku**

 **Yang hanya mencintai pasangannya**

 **Bukankah ini pernikahan kita?**

 **Ah...mungkin hanya aku yang mempertahankan**

 **Pernikahan ini tidak buatmu...**

Terlihat seorang gadis muda berambut merah muda panjang sedang merapikan pakaian serba putihnya. Ya dialah Haruno Sakura seorang dokter muda berbakat di salah satu RS terkemuka milik keluarganya. Keluarga Haruno terkenal dengan RS yang sangat terkenal selain itu peralatan medis yang maju, tak luput juga dengan perusahaan lainnya. Keluarga Haruno memang sangat terkenal dengan keberhasilan disetiap perusahaannya.

"Ibu,kenapa tumben sekali kita kumpul bersama dipagi hari biasanya Ayah dan Ibu sudah pergi daritadi?" tanya Sakura pada ibu tercintanya Tsunade disamping kanan nya.

"Sarapan pagi harus dijadikan kebiasaan Sakura, kau selalu melewatkannya karena bangun siang bukan? Ayahmu akan menjelaskan sesuatu padamu" jawab Tsunade pelan

"Sakura, ada yang ingin Ayah sampaikan padamu. Sebenarnya Kau akan Ayah nikahkan dengan salah satu putra kolega Ayah namanya Naruto, Namikaze Naruto kau pernah mendengar namanya bukan? Dia putra tunggal Minato dan Kusina dari keluarga terpandang Namikaze. Dan ayah tak menerima penolakan darimu Sakura ini sudah keputusan bulat Kami." Jelas Jiraya memandang Sakura tegas

"Ta-tapi ayah bukankah ini terlalu mendadak? Ah aku juga tak bermaksud menolak walaupun juga tak menerima itu dengan senang hati juga tapi bagaimana dengan dia?" tanya Sakura memandang ayahnya tercinta.

"Kurasa Minato sudah menjelaskan padanya"

"oh..begitu"

"Sakura bukanlah anak yang pembangkang bukan sayang? Sudah kukatakan dari semalam bukan putri kita ini sangat manis walau kadang keras kepala"bisik Tsunade pada suaminya

"Itu salah satu sifat ibu yang menurun padaku" sahut Sakura melirik Ibunya

"A-Apa dasar anak nakal kamu"

"Sudah sarapan dulu kita harus berangkat bekerja"

"Aiiishh kenapa dengan keluarga kecilku ini suami tercintaku gila kerja sampai tak ada waktu bersamaku kedua putraku entah dinegri mana sekarang karena gila kerja yang menurun dari suamiku dan terakhir putri cantikku juga selalu pulang malam karena lembur di RS Aaahh.."

"Bukankah kau juga sama, Ibu(Tsunade)" sahut Jiraya dan Sakura bebarengan

"Ah bahkan ayah dan anak kompak mengkritikku"

"Hahaha bukan begitu Tsunade walaupun aku gila kerja bukankah aku selalu menyempatkan waktu menengokmu di RS?" Hibur Jiraya pada istri tercintanya

"Ah kau benar sayang..."

"Aiiishhh kalian sungguh mengganggu"

"Sakura-chan jangan cemburu dong sebentar lagi kau juga sama Naruto-kun"

"Yah kuharap dia pria baik seperti yang Ayah katakan Ibu" 'Yah kuharap dia pria baik'

Kediaman Namikaze

"APAAA? AKU MENOLAK, aku tak mau menikah dengan gadis yang tak aku kenal lagipula aku sudah punya Hinata, Ayah"

"Aku tak menerima penolakanmu Naruto, lagipula ini sudah keputusan bulat"

"Ini hidupku. Kenapa ayah yang menentukan masa depanku? Aku bukan lagi anak belasan tahun ayah aku sudah dewasa aku sudah bisa mencari pendamping sendiri"

"Kau bisa memang bisa mencari pendamping sendiri Naruto tapi kau tak bisa menentukan yang terbaik untuk dirimu sendiri jadi ayah minta ini keputusan terakhir ayah jadi kau jangan mengacaukannya!"

"..."

Setelah keputusan akhir dari masing-masing keluarga Naruto dan Sakura akhirnya melaksanakan pernikahan untuk putra dan putri mereka. Terlihat Tsunade dan Kushina sibuk menemani Sakura di ruang rias pengantinnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik putriku" ucap Tsunade pada putrinya sesaat memasuki ruang rias

"Waaah menantuku sungguh menawan dan cantik sekali Putraku sungguh beruntung memilikimu nak" sahut Kushina didepan Sakura

"Te-Terima kasih Kaa-san"

Sakura(Pov)

Dengan tegang ku gandeng tangan Tou-san yang membawaku kedepan altar menuju suamiku yang telah menunggu didepan altar. Setengah hati kuseret kedua kakiku karena aku merasa akan pingsan saat itu juga jika tou-san tak mengingatkanku untuk bernafas berulang kali. Aku benci situasi seperti ini aku benci menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Hime kuserahkan kau pada suamimu sekarang" bisik tou-san padaku dengan menyerahkanku pada pria pirang disampingku

Aku hanya bisa terdiam menatap dua shappire dingin pria pirang yang ternyata akan menjadi kenapa matanya menatapku dengan dingin? Sungkankah?bukan menurutku itu pandangan benci padaku tetapi kenapa? Aku salah apa padanya ini juga pertama kali aku melihatnya?

"Apakah kau Namikaze Naruto bersedia menjadi suami dari Haruno Sakura dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit senang maupun duka hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya, aku bersedia" jawab pria dingin itu tegas tanpa menatapku

"Dan kau Haruno Sakura bersedia menjadi istri dari Namikaze Naruto dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit senang maupun duka hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

"..."

"Aku bersedia"

"Silakan cium mempelaimu"

Astaga bagaimana ini aku sungguh tak siap dan apa-apaan tatapannya itu seperti ingin membunuhku saja. Pelan tapi pasti wajah tampannya mendekat ke wajahku tanpa ragu tangannya yang kekar meraih pinggangku hingga menabrak badannya yang kokoh. Seketika itu juga aku merasakan bibirku membentur benda kenyal? Ah bibirnya ternyata dan hanya beberapa detik kurasakan bibir lembutnya mendarat dibibirku. Dengan secepat kilat dia telah menghentikan ciuman kami.

Kuedarkan pandanganku pada orang tuaku kaa-san ku menangis dipelukan tou-san yang pasti itu bukan tangisan kesedihan , itu pasti.

Kulihat tatapan mata suamiku terlihat begitu dingin menatap kerumunan para undangan yang hadir pada pernikahan kami. Namikaze Naruto suamiku yang sah sekarang. Dari awal pernikahan kami ini sekalipun dia tak pernah menatapku jangankan melihat diriku secara keseluruhan melirik padaku pun tidak pernah ia lakukan.

Apakah ini tanda bahwa sebenarnya dia tidak menerimaku menjadi istrinya. Oh Kami-sama tolonglah aku semoga ini hanya mimpi burukku saja bahwa suamiku tidak mau menerimaku semoga dia adalah pria yang baik dan suami yang bijaksana yah semoga.

TBC

Ini ff yang bertema berat tentang pernikahan dan mungkin ff yg serius yang pernah aku buat semoga ada yang berniat membacanya yosh sampai jumpa chapter depan


	2. Chapter 2

Mendung kelabu pancaran matamu padaku

Tegas kaku gambaran wajahmu

Kelu tak bergeming lidah milikmu

Sepatah katapun segan

Kau lantunkan untuk menyapaku

Istri...

Istri...

Title itu telah melekat padaku sejak satu minggu yang lalu

Yah mungkin hanya tertulis di catatan sipil saja

Karena mungkin kau menganggapku wanita asing yang harus tinggal denganmu

Menjadi bebanmu

Dan terpaksa menjadi tanggung jawabmu

Tahukah kau, itulah yang kurasakan pada sikapmu selama ku bersamamu

 **Chapter 2: Amarah**

 **Kediaman Namikaze**

Sinar mentari telah bersinar disela-sela gorden tipis dalam sebuah kamar luas yang bernuansa biru muda. Terdapat seorang wanita cantik bermahkota merah muda panjang masih setia bergelung dalam selimut putihnya di kasur king size yang ia tiduri.

Dengan enggan wanita itu terusik oleh suara seseorang yang telah membuka gorden kamarnya.

"Eeengh..." gumam Sakura saat merasakan matanya silau oleh sinar matahari yang masuk ke kamarnya

"Ah ...maaf Sakura-sama, saya membangunkan Anda" ucap wanita muda dengan rambut coklat terangnya dengan mengenakan seragam maid

"Akemi-san ...? "

"Hai, Sakura-sama. Maaf saya membangunkan Anda padahal Chiyo-san sudah mengatakan pada saya untuk tak membangunkan Anda sekarang"

"Tidak apa-apa Akemi-san. Ini juga sepertinya sudah terlalu siang aku harus ke RS karena jam 1 siang nanti aku ada operasi. Terima kasih Akemi-san"

"Benarkah Sakura-sama, tidak marah pada saya?"

"Hahaha kenapa aku harus marah padamu hanya karena kau membangunkanku di pagi hari?"

"Etto...anu...itu...Bi-biasanya, sa-saat saya membangunkan Tuan Naruto dia selalu memarahi saya saat saya bangunkan pagi" dengan menatap arah lantai Akemi menjelaskan dengan susah payah pada nyonya barunya tersebut.

"Ah...begitu rupanya" dengan memasang wajah sendu Sakura mendengarkan penjelasan Akemi

"..."

"Akemi-san,aku harus mandi dan bersiap-siap ke RS maukah kau menyiapkan sarapan untukku. Tolong" dengan senyum manis dan mengedipkan salah satu mata miliknya Sakura meminta pada Akemi

Dengan wajah terkejut lalu kemudian Akemi tersenyum lebar memandang nyonya merah mudanya tersebut dan menganggukkan dengan semangat kepalanya tanda dia sangat senang dengan perkataan Sakura tersebut tak lupa ia juga membalas senyum senyum Sakura.

"Te-Tentu saja Sakura-sama. Akan saya siapkan sarapan spesial khusus untuk Anda"

"Hahaha baik terima kasih Akemi-san. Dan selamat bekerja untuk hari ini"

"Ha-Hai Sakura-sama juga selamat bekerja kalau begitu saya akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Anda segera"

"Ah, Akemi-san, apakah...apakah... dia pulang?" saat akan masuk kamar mandi Sakura kembali berbalik ke arah Akemi menanyakan keberadaan Naruto suaminya. Yah suami sah Sakura Namikaze Naruto.

Akemi hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala dan sedikit menunduk. Tetapi hanya jawaban seperti itu Sakura sudah sangat mengerti jawaban dari maid mudanya tersebut.

"Jadi dia tidak pulang lagi yah?" gumam Sakura pelan

Melihat nyonya merah mudanya masih terdiam Akemi perlahan meninggalkan kamar tersebut guna untuk menyediakan sarapan sesuai permintaan Sakura.

Bukan hal tabu lagi dikediaman Namikaze ini,lebih jelasnya kediaman milik Tuan Muda Namikaze Naruto. Benar rumah mewah berlantai dua tetapi dengan luas hampir 1 hektar itu belum termasuk kolam renang dan kebun belakang berwarna putih dengan pilar-pilar raksasa disetiap sudut rumah juga terletak ditengah rumah luas tersebut menambah kemegahan kediaman Naruto tersebut. Tapi sayang Tuan nya hampir tidak pernah menampakkan diri kerumahnya lagi semenjak dia dan wanita cantik bergelar dokter tersebut menikah.

Bahkan terkesan seolah-olah tuannya lupa bahwa dia memiliki rumah. Sudah hampir satu bulan ini tuan dan nyonya menikah tetapi hubungan mereka terkesan dingin bahkan seperti orang lain.

Hampir semua orang yang bekerja dalam kediaman ini mengetahui sebenarnya seperti apa hubungan pengantin muda tersebut. Mereka mengetahui ada yang tidak wajar dalam pernikahan tuan dan nyonya mereka. Tidak seperti tuan mereka yang cenderung dingin dan kasar berbeda 360 derajat nyonya baru mereka terkesan hangat,perhatian dan juga ramah.

Para pelayan rumah tersebut menyayangkan sikap tuan mereka terhadap istrinya. Karena menurut mereka dengan sikap tuannya yang keras seperti itu sangat cocok berdampingan dengan nyonya mereka yaitu Haruno Sakura ah tidak,bukan tetapi Namikaze Sakura.

Yah semua pelayan telah mengetahui bahwa tuan mereka telah memiliki kekasih yang sudah lama berhubungan dengan Naruto. Nama wanita tersebut adalah Hyuuga Hinata termasuk dalam keluarga yang kaya raya. Tetapi sayang sikap wanita tersebut tidak mencerminkan dari sikap seorang putri dari keluarga terpandang. Sikapnya terkesan _liar_ baik dalam dia saat berkata maupun bertindak. Bagaikan wanita yang tak terpelajar.

 **Sakura POV**

Dengan agak tergesa-gesa aku berlari kecil turun ke lantai 1 menuju ruang makan. Saat melihat kamar tepat didepan kamarku aku termenung kembali.

'Dia tak pulang lagi hari ini'

Saat melihat jam tanganku menunjukkan angka 7 lebih 30 aku kelabakan dan kembali berlari kecil sepanjang tangga menuju ruang makan.

Kulihat diruang makan Chiyo-san dan Akemi-san berdiri menungguku untuk sarapan dengan menu yang telah mereka siapkan khusus untuk diriku. Aku tersenyum lebar saat kulihat mereka menyiapkan omellete ekstra pedas untukku aku sungguh bersyukur masih ada mereka disisiku bagiku sekarang dukungan Chiyo baa-san sangat menolongku akan perasaanku dan pernikahan yang kujalani sekarang. Tak lupa juga Akemi-san yang berwajah berseri-seri saat mengetahui reaksiku saat menatap omellete ini. Biar kutebak... pasti sarapan kali ini yang memasak adalah Akemi-san sendiri.

"Hontou ni oishii deshou..."

"Omellete ini sungguh enak dan menggugah selera makanku. Wah kalau begini terus aku bisa jadi gemuk dan harus menyalahkan siapa dong?" Dengan sedikit kekercutkan bibirku untuk menggoda Chiyo baa-san dan juga Akemi-san yang sudah terkikik geli tetapi masih ia tahan dengan tangannya.

"Sungguh itu tidak benar Sakura-sama, selama saya masih mengawasi pola makan Anda. Saya jamin Sakura-sama tidak akan menjadi gemuk tetapi akan berbeda cerita jika ada maid yang secara diam-diam memberikan Anda makanan saat saya tidak ada" dengan nada halus dan sedikit melirik Akemi-san aku merasa Chiyo baa-san juga berniat menggoda Akemi-san.

"Ti-tidak kok menurutku sekali-kali Sakura-sama juga butuh cemilan karena menurutku akhir-akhir ini Sakura jadi jauh lebih kurus daripada pertama kali saat datang kerumah..."

"Akemi-san"dengan sedikit tegas Chiyo baa-san menyela pembicaraan Akemi-san. Aku tahu maksud Chiyo baa-san,ia tidak ingin aku kembali teringat tentang Naruto dan menjadi sedih kembali.

"Ah Ma-maaf kan aku Sakura-sama. Sungguh maafkan aku"dengan sedikit ketakutan Akemi-san membungkuk guna meminta maaf padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa Akemi-san jangan khawatir" dengan tersenyum kutatap Akemi-san yang masih sedikit takut padaku tetapi aku masih tersenyum guna menenangkan dia hingga ia juga membalas senyumanku.

"Baiklah berhubung omelletenya telah habis aku akan berangkat ke RS. Sampai jumpa Chiyo baa-san, Akemi-san"

"Hati-hati dijalan Sakura-sama"

Dengan sedikit langkah terburu-buru aku keluar rumah dan membawa mobil sedan putihku sendiri menuju RS.

 **Sakura End POV**

Bulan telah menunjukkan dirinya pertanda hari telah malam. Secara tak sengaja Sakura mendengar pintu terbuka di depan kamarnya.

'Ja-Jangan-jangan Naruto telah pulang sebaiknya aku temui dia sekarang sebelum dia pergi lagi'

"Naruto, kau sudah pulang?"

"..."

"Na-Naruto"

"Sudah puas kau?"dengan berbisik Naruto bertanya pada Sakura

"A-Apa maksudmu Naruto?" dengan sedikit gemetar juga Sakura memberanikan diri menatap dua bola mata biru langit milik Naruto

"Sudah puas KAU HARUNO SAKURA?" dengan perlahan melangkah mendekati Sakura

Sakura yang ketakutan dengan amarah Naruto sedikit mundur dan hampir membuat vas di meja lorong kamar tersebut terjatuh karena didesak oleh Naruto. Sakura terus melangkah mundur secara perlahan dan tidak terasa air mata Sakura hampir berjatuhan karena rasa takutnya pada Naruto.

"AAAAARRRGGHHH, sial sial sial" jerit Naruto melempar vas bunga di dinding rumahnya

"Puas kau HARUNO SAKURA, merusak hidupku HAH?"

"AKU TAK PEDULI KITA SUDAH MENIKAH ATAU TIDAK AKU JUGA TAK PEDULI KAU ISTRIKU ATAU BUKAN YANG PASTI MULAI HARI INI JANGAN PERNAH SEKALI-KALI KAU IKUT CAMPUR DI KEHIDUPANKU"

Naruto pergi dengan langkah cepat meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam. Entah Naruto pergi kemana malam ini walaupun ini malam kedua dalam pernikahan mereka. Sakura masih berdiri mematung dan mulai bulir-bulir airmata membasahi pipi putihnya.

"Aku harus bagaimana ini hiks hiks hiks"tangis Sakura tertahan

 **KING CLUB**

Disebuah klub malam terdapat pasangan berbeda gender sedang berpagutan dengan surai pirang dan seorang gadis berambut indigo berciuman dengan mesra dan panas tak lupa tangan pemuda bersurai pirang mulai menjamah bagian sensitif gadis tersebut.

"Engghh Na-Naruto-kun"desah gadis bersurai indigo melepaskan pagutannya

"Kenapa Hinata?"

"Aku dengar kau telah menikah dengan anak keluarga Haruno bukan?"

"Hn"

"Lalu kenapa kau masih bersamaku sekarang?"

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata"

"La-lalu istrimu bagaimana?"

"Aku tak peduli dia istriku atau bukan"

"Ya aku tahu kau akan tetap bersamaku Naruto"

"Hn"

Dirumah yang luas dan tergolong mewah miliknya Sakura masih belum memejamkan matanya dia masih setia duduk di sofa ruang tamunya padahal jam sudah menunjukan angka 3 dini hari. Tetapi seseorang yang ditunggunya belum juga dia hendak berbalik menuju kamarnya tiba-tiba terdengar pintu terbuka dan menampakan Naruto dengan keadaan berantakan dan sepertinya mabuk berat.

"Kau mabuk Naruto?"Sakura menghampiri suaminya dan membantunya berjalan karena sepertinya pria itu berjalanpun sudah kepayahan.

"Diam kau"desis Naruto tepat ditelinga sang istri

 **TBC**

Yosh akhirnya chapter 2 juga saatnya membalas review kalian dan tak lupa buat kalian yang review fanfic ini berjuta terima kasih yah #lebaymodeon

Ayong Tata: wah iya alurnya memang terlalu cepat di chapter pertama dan semoga chapter selanjutnya enggak hehehe. Yosh ini semangat 45 kok buat nerusin fanfic ini (^o^)P

Paijo Payah: Wah terima kasih banyak buat nyempetin baca. Iya ceritanya sih Naruto aku buat sedikit kejam hehehe. Makasih yah buat review-reviewnya jangan bosen-bosen baca fanfic aku dan hehehe jangan lupa review lagi.(^o^)b

Dear God: Iya chapter awal banyak yang lompat-lompat alurnya jadi memang susah dimengerti maaf yah. Makasih banyak udah sempetin baca and review fanfic ini jangan bosen-bosen review ma baca fanfic ini yah...(^o^)/

Aion Sun Rise: Iya fanfic ini agak terkesan berat. Makasih yah udah review jangan bosen review dan baca fanfic ini yah (^o^)/

AiKeane: Ini sudah lanjut terimakasih udah review(^o^)/

Yuki'NF Miharu: Ini sudah lanjut terima kasih udah review yah (^o^)P

Guest: Ini udah di balap (^o^)b

Clotif: Hehehe makasih udah review . gak lama kok ini udah updet hehehe makasih yah udah baca fanfic ini (^o^)/

NSL: Ini udah lanjut makasih udah review (^o^)/

Afni: Iya ini temanya pernikahan dan di fanfic ini Naruto yang kubuat keberatan sama pernikahannya. Yosh ini udah lanjut terima kasih udah lanjut(^o^)P

Maaf jika ada kesalahan saat mengetik nama... yosh sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya (^^)/


	3. Chapter 3 Rahasia?

Merah gelap dingin angin sang malam

Keras hitam lubang menganga

Dingin malam tak menghalangiku

Marah emosi kecewa jelas terlihat ditatapanku

Tak tahukah kau

Apa yang kau rebut dari hidupku

Kau hancurkan hidupku,mimpiku,kenanganku serta cintaku

Tak cukupkah kau ambil semua itu dan kenapa kau masih...

Harus ikut campur di dalam kehidupanku

Haruno Sakura...

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3 : Rahasia?**

Naruto POV

Aku pusing karena malam ini aku telah menghabiskan waktu dengan Hinata. Dan kurasa aku terlalu banyak minum lagipula banyak sekali hal yang kupikirkan sekarang ini tak lupa terus terpikirkan perkataan Hinata padaku saat kami sedang bersama tadi.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

"Naruto..."panggil pelan seorang wanita berambut indigo berbaring dengan salah satu tangannya memilin lembut surai pirang yang tiduran disampingnya.

"Hn" jawab pemuda pirang itu malas sambil menutup kedua matanya

"Naruto jawab yang betul dong sayang..." dengan berdecak sebal wanita itu menatap biru mata pasangannya

"Iya kenapa Hinata"

"Nah gitu dong, kau tahu tidak kemarin aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan wanita itu"

"Wanita itu?Siapa maksudmu Hinata?"

"Ck kau ini benar-benar deh Naruto. Yah dia wanita itu si Sakura istrimu itu"

"Aaa, lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Yah walaupun aku tahu dari foto-foto dari informanku tentang dia tapi menurutku dia lumayan cantik..."

"Begitukah? Aku tak peduli sama sekali dengan dia, karena bagiku kaulah satu-satunya wanita milikku"

"Sudah kuduga kau akan berkata begitu Naruto"

"..."

"Kau tahu? Aku menghampiri dia kemarin saat aku melihatnya masuk ke sebuah cafe yang jadi langgananku"

"..."

"Dan saat kuperkenalkan diriku bahwa aku adalah Hinata dan berstatus pacarmu kau tahu apa yang dilakukannya dia mengumpatku,meneriakiku di depan keramaian Naruto bahkan kau tahu aku hampir ditamparnya"

"APAAA? BAGAIMANA BISA? CK SIAL DASAR WANITA TAK TAHU DIRI. Hinata kau tak apa-apa kan tapi?" dengan segera pria itu terbangun dari tidurannya dan menatap wanita indigonya dengan seksama

"Tentu saja,aku malu dan sakit hati sayang. Padahalkan aku hanya ingin bicara baik-baik dengannya"

"Sialan ck" dengan tergesa pemuda pirang tersebut memakai pakaiannya yang berantakan dalam kamar hotel tersebut

"Kau mau kemana Naruto?"

"Pulang dan mengajarkan sopan santun pada wanita itu"

"Kenapa tidak besok saja kau pulang aku masih ingin bersamamu Naruto"Dengan manja wanita itu yang hanya berbalut selimut merangkul tangan Naruto

"Tidak biar kuberi pelajaran padanya"

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa hati-hati yah sayang"

"Hn selamat malam lanjutkan tidurmu Hinata, aku juga akan sedikit minum Semillon setelah ini sebelum pulang"

"Baiklah jangan terlalu mabuk, kau menyetirkan sayang"

"Hn, aku pergi dulu Hinata"

 **Flashback END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Sial...Sial...Sial kenapa wanita itu berani sekali mempermalukan Hinata'

'Dia sudah berani ikut campur kehidupanku dia sudah memporak porandakan kehidupanku selama ini apakah itu belum cukup juga untuknya?'

Naruto yang masih memakai setelan jas kantornya duduk dimeja bar sebuah Club dan hampir menghabiskan satu botol Semillon sendirian.

'Ck sialan'

'Akan kuberi pelajaran wanita itu'

'Berani sekali wanita itu ikut campur dalam kehidupanku terlebih lagi beraninya dia terhadap Hinata. Ck sialan'

.

.

Dengan mengendarai mobilnya Narutopun meluncur menuju sampai rumahnya dengan segera dia menuju kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua.

"Naruto, kau sudah pulang?"

"..."

"Na-Naruto"

"Sudah puas kau?"dengan berbisik Naruto bertanya pada Sakura

"A-Apa maksudmu Naruto?" dengan sedikit gemetar juga Sakura memberanikan diri menatap dua bola mata biru langit milik Naruto

"Sudah puas KAU HARUNO SAKURA?" dengan perlahan melangkah mendekati Sakura

Sakura yang ketakutan dengan amarah Naruto sedikit mundur dan hampir membuat vas di meja lorong kamar tersebut terjatuh karena didesak oleh Naruto. Sakura terus melangkah mundur secara perlahan dan tidak terasa air mata Sakura hampir berjatuhan karena rasa takutnya pada Naruto.

"AAAAARRRGGHHH, sial sial sial" jerit Naruto melempar vas bunga di dinding rumahnya

"Puas kau HARUNO SAKURA, merusak hidupku HAH?"

"AKU TAK PEDULI KITA SUDAH MENIKAH ATAU TIDAK AKU JUGA TAK PEDULI KAU ISTRIKU ATAU BUKAN YANG PASTI MULAI HARI INI JANGAN PERNAH SEKALI-KALI KAU IKUT CAMPUR DI KEHIDUPANKU"

Naruto pergi dengan langkah cepat meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam. Entah Naruto pergi kemana malam ini walaupun ini malam kedua dalam pernikahan mereka. Sakura masih berdiri mematung dan mulai bulir-bulir airmata membasahi pipi putihnya.

"Aku harus bagaimana ini hiks hiks hiks"tangis Sakura tertahan

Masih terdengar jelas bisikkan Sakura di telinga Naruto.

.

.

.

Dengan cekatan Naruto mengambil ponsel dalam kantung celananya dan menekan nomor yang telah dia hafal diluar kepalanya.

"Moshi-moshi, Hinata kau sudah bangun sayang?"

'Hm tentu saja sayang, Naruto kau dimana sekarang'

"Aku sedang perjalanan ke tempat biasa"

'Apa perlu kutemani _Honey?_ '

"Tentu aku sangat memutuhkanmu sekarang sayang"

'Baiklah kita akan bertemu di King Club 30 menit lagi jadi tunggu aku Naruto. Jangan coba-coba kau menggoda gadis lain saat aku belum datang!'

"Itu aku tidak janji"

'NARUTO'

"Hahaha, aku benar-benar tak bisa apa-apa saat gadis-gadis muda itulah yang selalu datang padaku sayang"

'Dasar mata keranjang sialan'

"Yup mata keranjang sialan yang super tampan"

'Tak bisa ku elak yang itu, tapi benar kau memang mata keranjang yang sexy'

"Sudah kuduga itu, aku sudah sampai di club dan kalau kau tak juga datang sekarang. Jangan salahkan aku jika besok pagi bukan aku yang pertama kali kau lihat diranjangmu Hinata"

'Takkan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi, wait for me 15 minutes and I'll be in your lap honey'

"Sure, see ya"

.

.

.

.

.

 **KING CLUB**

Disebuah klub malam terdapat pasangan berbeda gender sedang berpagutan dengan surai pirang dan seorang gadis berambut indigo berciuman dengan mesra dan panas tak lupa tangan pemuda bersurai pirang mulai menjamah bagian sensitif gadis tersebut.

.

.

"Engghh Na-Naruto-kun"desah gadis bersurai indigo melepaskan pagutannya

"Kenapa Hinata?"

"Aku dengar kau telah menikah dengan anak keluarga Haruno bukan?"

"Hn"

"Lalu kenapa kau masih bersamaku sekarang?"

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata"

"La-lalu istrimu bagaimana?"

"Aku tak peduli dia istriku atau bukan"

"Ya aku tahu kau akan tetap bersamaku Naruto"

"Hn"

"Yang jelas dong kau menjawabnya"

"Hinata, bukankah saat dihotel tadi kau sudah mengetahui semua bukan ? kenapa kau bertingkah seolah-olah kau baru mengetahui kalau aku sudah menikah Hinata?"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, bahkan kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau tak sengaja bertemu dengan wanita itu juga"

"..."

"Kau bahkan mengatakan bahwa saat kalian bertemu di cafe saat itu wanita itu berani memakimu dan bahkan hampir menamparmu. Benarkah itu?"

"Hah? te-tentu saja benar. Masak kau tak percaya padaku sih Naruto. Sudahlah bahas hal lain saja jika kita membahas wanita jalang itu lagi aku jadi ingin meledak karena mengingat hal itu"

"Kau tak membohongiku kan Hinata?"

"Ma-mana mungkin aku membohongimu Naruto, sudahlah. Ini cepat minum ini kau butuh ini saat kau sedang banyak pikiran"

Dengan sedikit memaksa Hinata memberikan segelas penuh minuman untuk Naruto,bahkan tanpa segan dia memesan beberapa gelas lagi untuk diminumnya bersama Naruto. Setidaknya biarkan malam ini saja dia dan Naruto mabuk untuk melupakan hal pelik di kehidupannya dan Naruto.

Dengan tersenyum Hinata menatap Naruto yang meminum minuman yang telah dia pesan tadi menatap pria muda pirang itu saat meneguk minumannyasungguh sangat sexy dimatanya.

'Hampir saja aku membongkar kebohonganku didepan Naruto,jika Naruto tahu yang sebenarnya pasti dia akan marah besar' Saat Naruto menatapnya heran karena hanya menatap Naruto diam dengan sedikit kaget Hinata juga meminum minumannya yang telah dia pegang ejak tadi.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa aku hanya melihat kau saat minum dan kau terlihat sangat sexy"

"Hahaha tentu saja, dan Hei jangan minum terlalu banyak nanti kau bisa mabuk Hinata"

"Ah biarkan sekali ini saja ah malam ini saja biarkan aku mabuk Naruto please.." dengan pandangan memohon Hinata menatap kedua saphire Naruto di dalam kegelapan club bising tersebut. Dengan sedikit enggan Naruto mengembalikan gelasminuman yang tadi sempat dia rebut dari tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah tapi untuk malam ini saja"

"Yes Sir, tapi kau juga temani aku minum juga Naruto biarkan malam ini kita berdua mabuk untuk melupakan kepenatan kita sejenak bagaimana?"

"Aku menyetir Hinata, kalau kau lupa"

"Aku bawa bodyguard biarkan salah satu dari mereka yang membawa mobilmu kehotel nanti dan kau dan aku naik mobilku, tentu saja aku bawa supir"

"..."

"Naruto bagaimana?"

"..."

"Naruto"

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam terus jadi gimana?"

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa tapi janji untuk malam ini saja oke Sayang?"

"Thanks honey"

"Aku akan ke toilet sebentar kau jangan kemana-mana dan karena ini ruang VIP jadi takkan ada yang berani ketempat ini. Sebaiknya kau jangan sampai keluar dari sini kau dengar aku Hinata"

"Iya-iya dasar overprotektif"

"Tentu karena aku pencemburu"

Dengan langkah pasti Naruto keluar dari ruangan tersebut, ada sesuatu yang malam ini ingin dia ketahui. Saat menuruni tangga dan dia telah sampai di lantai pertama club malam tersebut dilantai inilah banyak orang yang sedang asyik menggerakkan tubuh mereka mengikuti musik yang mengalun keras.

.

.

.

 _Oh, the way that you pop, girl  
Makes me go cray, show me what you got, girl!  
You could be my new thang  
Oh, the way that you move  
Makes me go cray, pick it up now drop, girl  
You could be my __new thang_

 _Get saxy, girl, get saxy  
Get saxy, girl, get saxy  
Get saxy, girl, get saxy_

Lagu New Thang terus melantun dengan kerasnya ditelinga Naruto dan dengan langkah yang ia percepat agar tak menarik perhatian gadis-gadis yang daritadi telah memperhatikan dia.

.

.

.

Dekat dengan pintu masuk tersebut terdapat dua pemuda berpakaian serba hitam dan juga memakai kacamata hitam. Tanpa memperlambat langkahnya Naruto menuju dua pemuda serba hitam tersebut dan tak salah lagi mereka adalah bodyguard yang disiapkan ayah Hinata untuk putrinya yang tergolong liar itu agar tak terjadi hal buruk menimpa putrinya.

"Obito, Kisame aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada kalian" saat tiba didepan dua pemuda tersebut tanpa basa-basi Naruto bertanya pada dua bodyguard kekasihnya tersebut.

"Apa yang ingin Anda tanyakan pada kami Naruto-sama?" Salah seorang pemuda dengan rambut spike hitamlah yang pertama kali menjawab Naruto.

"Aku ingin tanya apakah kemarin atau dalam minggu ini Hinata pergi ke Cafe ?, seingatku dia paling benci ketempat keramaian jika tak bersamaku"

"Ah benar, Nona sangat benci tempat ramai Naruto-sama tapi seingatku minggu ini Nona hanya keluar saat malam hari saja saat Naruto-sama kerja juga Nona Hinata hanya menunggu Anda dihotel atau tidak yah langsung pulang kerumahnya setelah itu langsung bertemu dengan Anda Naruto-sama"

pemuda berambut hitam tersebut menjelaskan semuanya dengan jelas ke Naruto dan saat Naruto menoleh menatap pemuda satunya seolah pemuda itu sedang ditanyai kebanaran perkataan teman berambut hitam disampingnya tersebut maka yang dilakukannya adalah mengangguk menyetujui perkataan temannya Obito.

"Hm jadi begitu"

'Aneh bukankah tadi Hinata jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa dia telah bertemu dengan wanita itu,tapi kenapa Obito mengatakan hal yang bereda aku jadi bingung seenarnya mana yang benar'

"Jadi kenapa Naruto-sama menanyakan hal tersebut pada kami? Apa Anda tidak percaya bahwa Nona kami akan berselingkuh saat Naruto-sama tidak ada?" tanya Kisame menggoda kekasih Nona Mudanya tersebut.

"Hahaha tahu saja kalian" 'Sebaiknya aku simpan sendiri kejanggalan ini sampai aku tahu kebenarannya'

"Pasti karena Naruto sangat cemburuan bukan?" tambah Obito

"Hahaha bisa saja kalian yah sudah aku harus kembali sebelum Hinata mencariku. Dan oh iya tolong rahasiakan percakapan kita malam ini yah aku tak ingin Hinata mengetahuinya"

"Siap Naruto-sama" jawab dua pemuda tersebut bebarengan.

'Sebanarnya apa yang dirahsiakan Hinata dariku? aku harus mengetahuinya'

Saat menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dimana kekasih indigonya berada tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto bergetar tanda panggilan masuk dan ternyata dari asistenya di kantor Kakashi. Tanpa menunggu dengan cepat Naruto menjawab panggilan asistennya tersebut.

"Ya Kakashi ada apa"

'Kau sedang di club lagi?'

"Ya dan aku tanya ada apa kau menelponku dipagi buta begini?"

'Ck aku hanya bertanya Naruto,sudahlah terserah kau tak lupa kan besok siang kau ada rapat dan pastikan kau bawa kotrak kerja sama dengan perusahaan mereka itu, bulan lalu aku telah memberikannya padamu dan kau juga sudah memeriksanya jadi jangan lupa besok kau bawa itu. Dan satu lagi jangan sampai terlambat gara-gara kau bersama kekasihmu itu Naruto, ingat kau sudah menikah!'

"Sial jangan ikut campur kau Kakashi, iya akan kubawa surat kontrak itu aku menyimpannya di meja kerja rumahku dan akan kuambil malam ini juga puas kau ?"

'Baiklah terserah'

Setelah mengakhiri panggilan diponselnya Naruto menuju ruangan yang terdapat kekasih indigonya. Saat masuk ruangan itu lagi dia melihat kekasihnya masih meminum minuman yang tadi telah dipersiapkan pelayan untuk mereka berdua.

Dengan segera Naruto duduk disamping kekasihnya dan juga mulai menengguk minuman beralkohol langsung dari botolnya karena untuk malam ini dia dan Hinata ingin minum sampai mabuk.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam setengah empat pagi dengan agak sempoyongan Naruto menggendong Hinata yang telah tak sadarkan diri karena mabuk ke mobilnya.

"Na-Naruto-sama, sebaiknya Anda kami antar saja biar Kisame yang menyetir mobil Anda sepertinya Anda juga mabuk berat" ucap Obito pada Naruto setelah menempatkan nona mudanya ke dalam mobil.

"Tak perlu aku masih bisa pulang sendiri"

"Be-benarkah itu Naruto-sama"

"Iya aku masih bisa menyetir aku masih belum terlalu mabuk setidaknya cepat bawa Hinata pulang aku harus pulang karena masih ada berkas penting yang harus kubawa kekantor besok untuk rapat. Jadi kupastikan besok sebelum kekantor aku akan menemui Hinata"

"Baiklah Naruto-sama, dan hati-hati saat menyetir pulang"

Setelah itu Naruto menaiki mobilnya dan melaju dengan cepat menuju rumahnya untuk mengambil berkas yang dia gunakan untuk rapatnya besok dikantor.

.

.

.

.

 **Sakura POV**

Dirumah yang luas dan tergolong mewah miliknya Sakura masih belum memejamkan matanya dia masih setia duduk di sofa ruang tamunya padahal jam sudah menunjukan angka 3 dini hari. Tetapi seseorang yang ditunggunya belum juga dia hendak berbalik menuju kamarnya tiba-tiba terdengar pintu terbuka dan menampakan Naruto dengan keadaan berantakan dan sepertinya mabuk berat.

"Kau mabuk Naruto?"Sakura menghampiri suaminya dan membantunya berjalan karena sepertinya pria itu berjalanpun sudah kepayahan.

"Diam kau"desis Naruto tepat ditelinga sang istri

 **TBC**

Yosh saatnya Kiri balas review dari kalian, terimakasih banyak yang sudah membaca dan mereview ff ini Kiri sampai terharu membaca review dari kalian dan jangan lupa review kembali yah agar Kiri semangat melanjutkan ff ini. (^o^)b

Afni : ini udah lanjut, Iya aku bikin ceritanya agak berat

Yukari Harukaze: ini udah up, maaf yah nungguin tp gk lama kan? :D

Paijo Payah: ni Naruto baru mulai kejamnya kok walau dkit, iya psti chap kemaren belum jlas disini lebih dijelaskan kenapa tiba" Naruto marah :D

Geki uzumaki: Yep I'm newbie , makasih dukungannya (^o^)/

Dear God: Chap ini dijelasin kok alasan Naruto marah :D

Guest: Ini udah dipanjangin wordnya

Hana: Sudah lanjut :D

NSL: Yep sesuai perkiraan kamu chap ini di buat flash dari sudut pandang Naruto jadi gk bingung lagi kan?

Haydaroh: Hahaha iya ini udah ngebut kok lanjutinnya,Sakura harus happy end lah pokoknya ;D

Guest: Ini dijelasin kenapa Naruto marah" :D

AiKeane: Sudah lanjut :D

namikaze chaerim: Ini sudah lanjut :D

123kuromaru3: Yosh ini ff bertema pernikahan narusaku ini udah up gak lama kan? :D

Guest: Ini udah lanjut :D

Guest: Ini udah dibalap sampai ngebut :D

Clotif: Siap ini ff pasti dilanjut kok :D

Riyuzaki namikaze: Hm mungkin author gak teliti diusahain nanti di edit maaf diusahakan biar gak terulang lagi terimakasih udah diingetin (^o^)/


	4. Chapter 4 Berdamai

Tajam menyayat berdarah

Luka tersayat meninggalkan bekas

Terluka hati penghianatan

Terluka batin kebencian

Terluka pikiran kebohongan

Istriku yang tak kucintai

Kau telah memutar balikkan duniaku

Tahukah kamu ...

Kututup kedua mata

Kututup kedua telinga

Kututup mulut diam beribu kata

 **Chapter 4 : Berdamai**

Naruto POV

" _Kau mabuk Naruto?"Sakura menghampiri suaminya dan membantunya berjalan karena sepertinya pria itu berjalanpun sudah kepayahan._

 _._

 _._

" _Diam kau"desis Naruto tepat ditelinga sang istri_

 _._

 _._

Wanita yang telah menjadi istriku ini membantuku menaiki tangga menuju kamarku entah kenapa aku tak berusaha melepas tangannya dari tubuhku. Anehnya justru aku merasakan kenyamanan dan kehangatan yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya bahkan aroma lembut yang menguar dari tubuhnyapun membantuku mengurangi rasa pusingku akibat mabuk. Aneh benar-benar aneh wangi lembut sejenis bunga yang berasal dari tubuhnya sungguh membuatku ingin terus menghirup kelembutan aroma wanginya. Tak segan semakin kudekatkan tubuhnya semakin mendekat kearahku dan aku semakin bisa menyentuh bahkan mencium wewangian yang ada di rambutnya dibibirku.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat aku merasa sangat kecanduan dengan aroma ini,dan tak akan kulepaskan apapun yang terjadi. Aromanya yang membuatku melayang dan dengan tiba-tiba tubuhku merasakan panasnya untuk mencicipi wanita yang telah menjadi istriku ini.

"Kau istriku bukan" bisikku ditelinganya dan sedikit mengagetkannya

"I-Iya " jawabnya terbata-bata

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan saat suamimu membutuhkanmu bukan?"

"A-Apa maksudmu Naru..." kupotong perkataanya dengan merenggut paksa bibirnya mendekat kearah bibirku dan kucium dia bagai tak ada lagi hari esok untuk mencicipi manisnya bibir wanitaku ini.

.

.

.

.

Ciiiit... ciiiit...ciiiit

Sayup-sayup kudengar suara burung berkicau yang kuyakini pasti ini sudah pagi. Sial semalam aku pulang dengan mabuk berat. Pantas saja kepalaku serasa pecah, tapi tunggu apa semalam mabuk dan kepanasan sehingga membuka bajuku sendiri hingga telanjang?. Sialan aku tak ingat apa-apa dari semalam setelah menyetir sampai rumah.

.

.

Tapi saat kutolehkan kepalaku disebelah kiriku aku mencium aroma wangi manis di bantal yang tak kugunakan,lalu aroma siapa ini seingatku aku tak pernah tidur dikamarku setelah menikah dengan wanita itu.

Kuraba bagian kiri king size bed ku dengan tangan kiri, lalu sempat kurasakan hangat secara spontan kududukan diriku yang masih merasa pusing ini kupaksakan kedua mataku memfokuskan pada sisi ranjang yang masih aku raba. Lalu tak sengaja kuperhatikan pada satu titik ditengah ranjang yang masih kududuki dan seketika itu juga mataku menatap tajam tak kuhiraukan pusing yang menghantam kepalaku.

.

.

"Bercak darah..."bisikku pelan

Oh Shit, Oh Shit, Oh Shit...

Dengan tetap menatap sprai putih yang berantakan serta adanya bercak darah di arena ranjangku sudah kupastikan semalam pasti terjadi sesuatu di dalam kamarku atau boleh ku rinci terjadi sesuatu antara aku dan seorang gadis dan telah kujadikan menjadi seorang wanita pada malam tadi.

.

.

.

Sial...Sial...Sial...

Tapi seingatku semalam aku pulang tidak membawa gadis manapun atau seorang wanita. Buntunya pikiranku kuremas rambut pirang dikepalaku dengan kesal. Lalu tak sengaja mataku melihat helaian merah muda di bantal yang tak kugunakan. Jangan-jangan... 'Sakura' satu nama itulah yang terlintas dikepalaku saat kuambil helaian merah muda yang halus itu di telapak tanganku. Indah,cantik rambut ini sangat cantik juga wangi.

Jadi malam tadi aku dan wanita itu, bukan wanita itu dia bukan orang asing dia istriku Sakura.

"Sialan kenapa aku berpikiran seperti ini sejak kapan aku menganggapnya sebagai bagian keluarga ini? Sejak kapan aku menganggapnya sebagai istriku?" gerutuku perlahan

"Brengsek,aku tak bisa mengabaikan aroma manis yang menguar disepenjuru kamarku ini"

"Wangi manis ini sungguh menenangkanku"

Bahkan aku tak bisa membandingkan aroma manis ini dengan aroma lavender milik Hinata. Aroma manis yang menguar diseluruh kamarku ini justru lebih menenangkanku kalau aku ingin jujur aroma manis ini bisa membuatku merasa tenang dan nyaman.

Tiba-tiba sbuah suara menyadarkanku dari lamunanku tak lain adalah ponselku.

.

.

.

'Yo,Naruto kau tak lupa rapat pagi ini kan? Sudah kau temukan berkas kontraknya?'

"Ck dasar kau Kakashi, iya aku tak lupa sekarang aku masih dirumah nanti langsung aku bawa untuk rapat berkasnya"

'APA?,kau bilang tadi kau dimana kukira kupingku salah dengar kalau kau ada dirumah pagi ini'

"Sialan kau, aku memang ada dirumah Kakashi memang kenapa kalau aku dirumah? Lagipula ini rumahku sendiri kau ini Kakashi, seperti mendengar berita kalau Neji akan melahirkan saja"

'Hahaha kalau Neji mendengarmu mengatakan itu sudah kupastikan besok kau berjalan tanpa kepala Naruto'

"Hahaha kupikir itu bisa jadi, lalu selain menelponku untuk membawa berkas ini kau ingin mengatakan apa cepat. Aku ingin mandi dan bersiap-siap kekantor justru kaulah yang membuatku akan terlambat"

'Aku senang kau mau pulang Naruto, terima atau tidak wanita yang tinggal seatap denganmu itu adalah istri sah mu Naruto'

"Entahlah Kakashi, kau tahukan cintaku ini untuk siapa?"

'Kau ini keponakanku dan aku tahu jika apa yang keluargamu paksakan untukmu memang tak adil buat dirimu Naruto, tapi asal kau tahu orang tua itu selalu melakukan segala hal untuk anaknya bahkan jika anaknya tak mengerti apa maksud orang tua melakukan hal yang bahkan dianggap tak masuk akal untuk anaknya sendiri, tapi pada satu titik anak itu mengerti semua maksud orang tuanya melakukan hal itu untuknya, tetapi saat anak itu ingin memperbaiki kesalahannya pada wanita yang dikendakkan orang tuanya pada anak itu tapi semua sudah terlambat. Jangankan meminta maaf untuk melihat wanita itu tersenyumpun itu hal yang mustahil inilah kenapa penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Jadi yang ingin kuingatkan padamu Naruto cobalah berdamai dengan keadaanmu sekarang meskipun sulit jangan sampai terlambat kau menyadarinya. Jangan lagi kau ulangi kesalahan anak itu, bukan tapi jangan pernah lagi kau ulangi kesalahanku Naruto'

"Ka-Kakashi "

'Iya Naruto inilah kisah yang selalu ingin kauketahui kenapa sampai sekarang aku belum menikah lagi. Karena aku telah jatuh cinta pada wanita yang dulu dipaksakan Ayah untuk kunikahi dan dengan arogannya ku benci wanita yang tak tahu apa-apa itu kulampiaskan segala kemarahanku,kebencianku dan sakit hatiku karena Ayah kepada wanita polos itu'

Saat kudengarkan cerita sesungguhnya dibalik wajah bertopengnya itu seperti refleksi kisah yang sedang kujalani aku akan bisa berdamai dengan keadaanku sekarang? Tapi lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata? Bukankah aku mencintai wanita indigo itu?.Lalu kenapa saat kuhirup lagi aroma manis yang memabukkanku ini aku menjadi bingung, aku menjadi ragu dengan perasaanku sendiri sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan diriku?.

'Naruto...naruto kau masih hidup? Atau kau pingsan mendengar kisah cinta tragisku atau bahkan kau menangis tersedu-sedu sampai kau tak bisa lagi bicara?'

"Ya syukurlah aku masih hidup, tidak aku tidak menangis sepertimu yang cengeng itu Kakashi"

'Sialan padahal aku sudah ingin mempersiapkan acara kematianmu,hahaha'

"Ha Ha Ha lucu sekali Kakashi"

'Naruto bisakah kau berjanji satu hal padaku agar aku bisa tenang untuk kedepannya?'

"Janji apa?"

'Berjanjilah padaku agar kau memberikan kesempatan pada dirimu sendiri untuk menerima pernikahanmu itu'

"Kau tahu Kakashi itu hal yang susah untuk.."belum sempat kuselesaikan ucapanku kudengar Kakashi berucap.

'Satu kali'

"Apa? Kau mengatakan apa Kakashi?"

'Aku bilang satu kali saja cobalah menerima pernikanmu ini berilah Sakura kesempatan menjadi istrimu seutuhnya bukan hanya tittle keluarga saja, berilah Sakura perhatian meskipun hanya untuk hal yang kecil lakukan sesuatu untuknya walaupun bukanlah sesuatu yang mewah berilah dia kesempatan jangan hanya jadikan dia pelampiasan kemarahanmu karena orang tuamu Naruto. Karena kau pintar kau pasti sudah tahu apa maksudku sebelum kau menyesal seumur hidupmu Naruto jangan kau ulangi kesalahanku'

"..."

'Biarkan dia merasakan bahagia yang berasal darimu Naruto, karena Sakura adalah gadis yang mudah dicintai jangan terus kau lukai dia karena dia juga korban sepertimu dia gadis polos Naruto yang aku tahu pasti kalian adalah pasangan serasi selama aku melihat kalian berdua jadi berusahalah berdamai dengan keadaanmu sekarang'

"Biarkan aku koresi 3 hal dari yang kau katakan tadi Kakashi. Pertama Sakura sudah bukan lagi gadis karena semalam sepertinya aku tidur dengannya. Kedua Sakura adalah istriku dan memang telah menjadi istriku sejak tadi malam. Ketiga aku sudah memutuskan untuk mencoba berdamai dengan takdir,nasib, Ayah,Ibu juga Sakura. Terimakasih Kakashi membantuku membuka mataku selama ini"

'Hahaha aku sangat senang mendengarnya Naruto, sama-sama gaki. Yasudah sana siap-siap pagi ini kita ada meeting penting'

"Yosh semangat Kakashi sudah lama aku tak merasa selega ini mengobrol denganmu dan juga maaf karena aku, kau bercerita tentang Shizune-nee lagi maaf Kakashi jika selama ini aku selalu merepotkanmu"

'Tak apa Naruto aku juga ingin berdamai dengan masa laluku dan membuka lembaran baru ya sudah selamat berjuang suami muda! Sampai jumpa dikantor'

.

.

.

Setelah menutup telepon dari Kakashi dengan cepat aku masuk ke kamar mandi melakukan rutinitas selesai bersiap kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat yang sepertinya sudah lama tak ku sambangi mana lagi kalau bukan ruang makan. Sesampainya disana langsung kuedarkan pandanganku tapi aku tak menemukan merah muda Sakura. Apa dia marah padaku, atau dia kecewa padaku?. Lalu tanpa kusadari Akemi mendatangiku.

"Tu-Tuan ada yang bisa saya bantu? Apa tuan ingin sarapan biar aku siapkan dahulu" ucapnya gugup tepat dihadapanku

"Hn"

"Baiklah Tuan silakan duduk dulu biar aku siapkan sarapan Tuan" setelah itu dia melangkah menuju dapur sebelum menjauh kuhentikan langkahnya dengan memanggil namanya.

"Akemi"

"I-Iya, Tu-Tuan ada apa?"

"Mana Sakura?" saat aku bertanya seperti itu kulihat wajah Akemi nampak terkejut terlihat dari matanya yang menatapku dengan matanya yang bulat lalu tak berapa lama senyum lebar tercetak diwajahnya.

"Nyonya sudah berangkat ke Rumah Sakit Tuan, tapi sepertinya pagi ini ada hal mendadak jadi Nyonya berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Apa ada hal yang ingin sampaikan pada Nyonya saat nanti dia pulang kerumah biar nanti aku sampaikan"

"Tidak akan kukatakan sendiri saja nanti setelah aku pulang kantor kau buatkan aku ramen nanti malam aku makan dirumah"

"Ba-Baik Tuan akan saya siapkan ramennya"

"Mana sarapanku?"

"Ah iya, tunggu sebentar tuan"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai dikantor meeting akan segera dimulai. Kujalani hari ini dengan suasana hati yang berbeda tak ada lagi kemarahan tak ada lagi kebencian seperti kata Kakashi aku telah berdamai. Bahkan setelah meeting tadi aku sempatkan menelpon Kaa-chan dan beliau sungguh senang mendengar kabarku langsung dari mulutku tak lupa aku juga meminta maaf pada tou-san. Hari ini sungguh hari baru untuk diriku. Tanpa kusadari jam sudah menunjukkan jam 8 malam lalu dengan cepat aku menghubungi nomor yang sudah kuhapal diluar kepalaku.

"Halo Akemi? Oh Nenek Chiyo aku ingin tanya Sakura sudah pulang belum?

'Ah Tuan belum Nyonya belum pulang Tuan memang apa ada yang Anda ingin sampaikan pada Nyonya?' tanya wanita yang telah bersama keluargaku dari ayah masih muda hingga aku yang telah menjadi dewasa itu.

"Tidak usah aku akan menjemputnya kalau begitu. Oh iya jangan lupa ramenku tadi aku sudah bilang pada Akemi aku makan malam dirumah"

'Sudah Tuan, sudah kami siapkan semua tinggal menunggu Tuan dan Nyonya pulang untuk akan alam'

"Ya sudah sampai nanti"

'Baik Tuan'

.

.

Tak menunggu lama aku langsung keluar kantor yang sempat kulihat Kakashi tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya padaku walaupun dia memakai masker aku selalu hapal dengan senyumnya sampai diparkiran lalu masuk kemobil kulajukan mobilku menuju tempat yang belum pernah kusambangi sebelumnya yaitu Rumah Sakit Haruno tempat Sakura bekerja. Tunggu aku Sakura kau akan jantungan melihatku sadar aku tersenyum membayangkan wajah wanita merah muda itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Haruno Hospital**

Setelah sampai di Rumah Sakit langsung kuarakan langkah kakiku menuju Resepsionis Rumah Sakit.

"Permisi apa dokter Sakura masih bertugas?" kutanyakan langsung keberadaan Sakura padanya

"Ah maksud Anda dokter Namikaze Sakura?"

"Benar"

"Kalau boleh tahu ada keperluan apa Anda mencari dokter Namikaze? Kalau tidak keberatan siapa nama Anda agar saya hubungi dokter Namikaze untuk Anda karena memang shift dokter Namikaze telah selesai jam ini"

"Namikaze Naruto itu namaku"

"Ah Kami-sama, maafkan kelancangan saya Namikaze-san saya akan telepon dokter Namikaze segera"

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu aku telah duduk dikursi depan tempat pasien mengantri diloby rumah sakit kulihat seorang dokter wanita dengan langkah cepat atau bisa kubilang berlari kecil melewati depan tempatku duduk. Dan tak salah lagi dokter wanita dengan rambut merah muda panjang dikepang agak berantakan itu langsung menuju meja resepsionis rumah sakit tanpa menyadari kehadiranku dia mulai berbicara pada wanita yang tadi aku tanyai.

.

.

.

"AAAAaah kenapa lagi Kirida-san bukankah shiftku telah berakhir dan alam ini giliran shift Ino-pig. Apa Ino-pig ijin lagi? Dasar awas saja kalau dia ijin lagi seenaknya saja bolos kerja aku sudah capek sekali tadi ada 3 operasi yang kutangani jadi aku mohon padamu hubungi saja dokter lain kalau memang bukan keadaan darurat aku sudah lapar perutku minta jatah siang tadi aku tak sempat makan pagi tadi aku hanya sarapan apel jadi ayoollaaaah Kirida-san jangan aku lagi kalau kau memaksaku asuk shift malam ini kupastikan besok aku pasti hanya tulang berjalan kau tak mau kan dokter andalan rumah sakit ini jadi tengkorak merah muda berjalan? Kan? Kan?"

"A-Anu ta-tapi dok..."

"please please please biarkan aku pulang yah? Yah? Aku lelah sekali ini saja sepertinya kakiku sudah tak kuat lagi buat jalan tolonglah aku kau cari dokter lain saja untuk bertugas asal malam ini jangan aku"

Tanpa sadar aku tertawa tertahan melihat tingkah polahnya yang kuanggap itu imut sekali sangat berbeda saat dia bersamaku Sakura yang ini entah kenapa aku suka. Suka?

"Tapi dokter Namikaze bukan itu yang ingin aku sampaikan tapi aku ingin bilang bahwa Anda ditunggu seseorang dokter"

"Ditunggu seseorang? Siapa memang?"

"Itu dia orangnya"

.

.

Setelah itu aku melangkah mendekat kearah Sakura berada dengan senyum dan tawa yang masih tersisa aku datang padanya.

"Hai Sakura, aku mau menjemputmu ayo pulang shiftmu sudah selesaikan malam ini dan ayo kita makan malam karena aku tak mau tengkorak merah muda menjadi istriku kau juga bilang kakimu sudah tak bisa untuk jalan apa kau ingin aku menggendongmu? Hahaha kau manis sekali Sakura-chan" tak bisa kutahan lagi aku menggodanya dan wajahnya sangat terkejut dengan mulut terbuka dan bola mata emeraldnya yang menatap tak percaya kearahku seperti yang telah aku bayangkan sejak tadi reaksinya saat melihatku disni.

"Na..Na...Naruto?"

"Yep One and Only "

"Ka-Kamu disini? Dirumah sakit? Kau sakit? Lau kenapa kau kesini? Ayah atau ibu yang sakit yah? Siapa yang sakit kenapa sampai kau kesini?"

"Easy-easy one by one Sakura. Aku kesini menjemputmu aku tidak sakit jadi tenanglah"

Setelah itu kulihat raut wajahnya yang semula tegang dan ketakutan perlahan berubah menjadi tenang dan tak lupa juga semburat pink di pipi pucatnya.

"Jadi. Kau sudah siap pulang Sakura? Aku juga sudah kelaparan dan asal kau tau juga aku juga tak mau menjadi tengkorak kuning berjalan" masih sempat kugoda dia sambil tersenyum menyeringai sesuai tebakanku wajahnya semakin memerah mengalahkan warna rambutnya sendiri.

"A-Aku ambil tas dulu lalu kita pulang "

"Ok aku tunggu"

Setelah itu kutatap dia yang melangkah menjauh guna mengabil tasnya dan sempat kudengar bisik-bisik suster dan dokter dirumah sakit ini membicarakan tentang aku yang seorang suami Sakura serta menilai jika aku dan Sakura adalah pasangan yang manis. Aku juga mulai merasa kami adalah pasangan yang cocok.

.

.

.

.

Yosh kelar juga ni chapter yang paling nguras otak buat Kiri semoga kalian suka (^o^)/

Saatnya bales review

Paijo Payah : Ini udh di next :D

Riyuzaki namikaze : chapter it emg diulang tapi dr sudut pandang berbeda hopefully u like this chap :D

Aion Sun Rise : Ini sudah lanjut :D

Ayuki Hikari : Hu'um emg kasihan Sakuranya tp gk di chap ini kan? Mksih udh bca dan review ttp bca ff ni yah :D

Geki uzumaki : Mksh ni udh lnjut, wah soal itu hanya hinata yg tau knp st dia bo'ong :P

the Carpenter3 :Mksh. Wah udh pngn nikah aja nih u bisa aja, makasih udh review smoga ttp suka ff ni yah :D

Guest : Udh di balap mksh udh review ttp bca and review yah :D

Bray : wah tmbh rate yah? Ane blm berani hehehe tp mksh udh review ttp bca and review lg yah :D

NSL : hehehe akhirnya udh gk bngung lg kan, di chap ni narusaku nya udh kerasa kan? Naruto kejam yah ni msh naruto versi iutnya versi kejamnya tunggu ja dichap" slnjutnya mkasih udh baca and review jgn bosen bca and review ya :D

Guest : sudah di next mksh udh review jgn bosen bca and riview :D

CEKBIOAURORAN : ksh udh review :D

fans narusaku : Yups I love narusaku, salam kenal udh udh usha ada lucunya tp gtw lucu pa gk mksh udh review jgn bosen bca and review yah :D

fans narusaku : I love narusaku. Ni udh lanjut mksh dah review jgn bosen bca and review ya :D

fans narusaku : salam kenal juga. Mksih udh suka ff ni q tunggu review slnjutnya :D

fans narusaku : sudah lanjut :D

Seliria : ni udh lnjut jgn lupa R&R yah :D

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya ya (^o^)/


End file.
